


Hyacinth in the Abyss

by anonymous1111



Category: Finder no Hyouteki | Finder Series
Genre: Adultery, Akihito is kind of a femme fatale here like my previous story lol, Angst, Dubious Consent, Dubious Morality, I LOVE bad akihito, Implied Mpreg, Infidelity, M/M, MAJOR ANGST YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED!, You Have Been Warned, cold! Akihito, dubcon, married! akihito, not a happy ending but not a sad one?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-02
Updated: 2021-02-02
Packaged: 2021-03-15 13:15:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28689249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anonymous1111/pseuds/anonymous1111
Summary: It was too late when Asami finally realized it.
Relationships: Asami Ryuichi/Takaba Akihito, Takaba Akihito/Original Character(s)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 54





	Hyacinth in the Abyss

**Author's Note:**

> Another angst......lol sorry guys I can't get enough of it. It's been a while since I finished writing Love to hate and hate to love, and I wanted to write a short one this time. Hope yall enjoy it!

Asami laid on his king sized bed, still attempting to process what had just occurred. He had found out this morning through his newspaper that Takaba Akihito was to be Saijou Touji's bride, the new president of the Touji foundation. At first, he didn't believe what his eyes just saw and ordered his men to drag Takaba to the penthouse immediately. The beautiful blonde came in disgruntled and annoyed, immediately turning quiet when Asami chucked the dreadful article towards him. 

"Explain." His tone was solemn, masking the shock behind it.

"There is nothing to explain, it's exactly what it says." Akihito replied without skipping a beat, his face impassive and void of emotion.

"This shouldn't be a surprise to anyone, my mother had planned to sell me off sooner rather than later--Let me go!" Akihito struggled against the muscular arms holding him against the wall, stormy golden eyes piercing him with unsaid emotions. 

"There is nothing to explain?! And how was I supposed to find out about this, through the news?!" The taller man roared, Akihito's coldness finally piercing through his mask.

"I thought you wouldn't care." Akihito whispered, catching Asami off guard.

"What?" 

"Since when did I have that kind of value to you?!"

"I--"

"You said you never mix business with your personal life. Well, neither do I. Whether I decide to marry or fuck anyone else is not of your concern!" Akihito shoved the taller man away, storming out of the penthouse in a painful fury. He was sick and tired of being the one to admit defeat first with Asami. It hurt too much to try anymore.

Hours later, his body was still nailed to the bed. Paralyzed by the earth-shattering truth he saw in himself.

He was in love with Akihito.

No. He wasn't just in love with Akihito, he had loved him for quite some time. Just how blind had he been, all in the name of pride? All those years that could've been spent being honest with himself and to the very person he loved, he spouted untruthful nonsenses to defend his own heart. And now the only person he had loved was to be wed to someone else--no, he wasn't going to let him just slip away. He grabbed a shirt and a trouser and sprinted out the penthouse after Akihito. 

..........................................................................

_3 Years Later_

Behind a busy nightclub in Roppongi, a petite blonde cautiously rushed himself inside a black limo. Slamming the door shut quickly, he took his mask and sunglasses off and let out a deep breath. 

"You're late." The man sitting across from him was just as he was when Akihito met him five years ago, on that fateful day through his viewfinder. Dressed in a sleek armani suit, his hair pristinely styled with a silk scarf hanging on his broad shoulders. He took in the sight before him before he opened his mouth. 

"We can't do this anymore." Cold silence filled the spacious limo for a momentary eternity, and Akihito closed his eyes to avoid Asami's face. His heart could not take it, and his resolve would crumble like so many times before. This time needed to be his last. 

"It's been almost three years....It's well past time we stop," It was barely above a whisper, with his eyes still shut. An abyss of hurt and agony was painfully obvious in Asami's expression, even his decades of experience as a cold-blooded crime lord could not mask it. He instinctively reached for a cigarette.

"It's _that man,_ isn't it?" Akihito's head snapped up, hazel eyes meeting golden ones.

"What?" 

"He finally caught on and bitched about it, took him long enough--"

"No--my husband's known it for a while, but he has nothing to do with this. I just, I know it's hurting him, it's killing him inside and I can see it! I don't want to do this to him or our son anymore." _Husband,_ Asami audibly growled at that word and roughly pushed down his lover's back onto the seat, caging him with his arms and knocking his breath out.

"Akihito," 

He peppered his pale neck eith smoky breaths and desperate kisses, removing the clothes as he went.

"Asami, wai--"

Before he could protest, the larger man's lips covered his, the familiar tongue reaching deep inside his mouth with large hands roaming his body, leaving him naked in no time.

Akihito felt his lips trailing down his thin stomach, stopping right below his belly button. The dragon looking piercingly at him with a devilish look.

"Your 'husband' and your son must be missing you right now." All of Akihito's plans went out the window when he felt his cocklet getting engulfed into Asami's hot mouth.

"Ahh!"

"Does he know how perverted you can get? Have you told him how you loved to be sucked off while having your prostate fingered?"

"Hah, nnngh! S-stop, this isn't- Ah!" Large hands grabbed his waist, as a huge cock entered him without warning.

"Cat got your tongue, Akihito? Why wont you tell me more about that dear hubby and son of yours, waiting for you at home? Does your baby boy know his mother loves to get fucked by a man that isn't his daddy?" Asami angrily snarled as he pounded into the smaller man, robbing him of the ability to speak coherently.

"Tell me my Akihito, can he make you feel this good? Can he make you feel like this?"

"ha, hah! ah! ah, This, this isn't right! We need-hah!- to stop, "

"I don't care," Asami growled, relentlessly thrusting into Akihito as the smaller man had his first orgasm.

"No, this is wrong--ah!-- it's not right! It's hurting him, I can't--AHHHH!!!!"

"I don't care...!" White liquid splashed across his pale stomach as he felt his insides filling with the larger man's release. Riding out his orgasm in slow thrusts, he gently pulled out and sat his fragile lover into his lap, his muscular arms embracing him from behind.

"I'm so fucked up.....This is so fucked up....." Tears of frustration escaped Akihito's eyes as he grabbed his forehead with both hands.

"Don't deny it Akihito, you need this. We need this."

".......You're right, I can't." He let out a humorless laugh as he felt his lover's head resting on his shoulder.

"I love you," He whispered into Akihito's ear, the smaller man's silence worrying him.  
"Do you love him?" He quietly said, something he terribly itched to ask for the longest time.

Love? Did Akihito love his husband? The man that had bought him from his psychopath of a mother? His mother claimed Touji as the "finest reward" Akihito could ever have; a wealthy handsome young man, who had fallen deeply in love with Akihito from afar. Even as Akihito tried to dissuade him on their initial meeting he would not budge. A convenient circumstance, seeing that his mother's company would benefit greatly by making Sajiou corp as their primary supplier, he was shackled to this union until the business deal was done for, which was far from over.  
And she was right, his husband was loving, almost too much loving, turning a pained blind eye to what Akihito was doing. Being a devoted father to their toddler, waiting patiently for his cheating wife to come home. Showering him with unconditinal affection and welcoming him without asking where he had been.  
And for that, he loved him. But he wasn't _in love_ with him. He wasn't the candle of passion that burned in his chest, searing his heart at the slightest wind or flicker. He wasn't Asami.

"I love you more. Is that enough for you?" He turned to meet the piercing golden eyes that held his forbidden pool of desire.

Looking back into the pool of hazel, Asami could feel to his very bone that letting Akihito go was an impossibility. If only he could rewind time; he would've gotten on his stupid knee, would've stolen the seat of a husband, and Akihito could have been round and full with _his_ child, not that wretched man's son. Only it was too late when he realized it. But he was going to have him in any way he could. If that meant Akihito belonging to someone else and him being reduced as the _other man_ or a sidepiece, so be it.

"Yes, I can live with that."

Deeper into the abyss, they fell.


End file.
